Not sick, just love sick
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: After a fight with a Hollow, Ichigo falls really sick. Rukia is determine to stay by his side and nurse him back to health. Ichigo/Rukia. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Illness

A Hollow was attacking the city. Ichigo and Rukia immediately jumped in as soon as Rukia's soul pager went off. Rukia jumped behind it and was about to attack it but the Hollow saw her and it sent her flying to a wall. She slid down to the ground, unconscious. Ichigo took out his zanpakto and while doing so, the Hollow attacked and scratched his left arm. Blood gushed out of the gash but Ichigo didn't care. He jumped in front of the Hollow and sliced it in half. It disintegrated into thin air. Ichigo ran toward Rukia and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Rukia! Wake up, Rukia!" exclaimed Ichigo, shaking her gently.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open.

"Rukia! Are you okay?" asked Ichigo worriedly.

"I-Ichigo? Yes, I'm okay. A bit sore, but okay," answered Rukia weakly.

She noticed Ichigo's arm.

"You're bleeding!" exclaimed Rukia.

"It's just a scratch," replied Ichigo, shrugging but winced when pain shot through his arm.

"It's more than that. C'mon, let's go home. We'll patch you up there," said Rukia, slowly getting up.

They arrived at Ichigo's house a few minutes later and they snuck up to his room. They were immediately greeted by Kon.

"Rukia! Oh, how I've missed you!" cried Kon, jumping toward her.

Rukia kicked him, sending the stuffed animal across the room as Ichigo re-entered his body that was lying in his bed, seemingly asleep when it was really soulless. Once inside, a gash appeared on the left arm of the body.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Ichigo, wincing.

"I keep telling you to wait for me to heal you before you re-enter your body!" exclaimed Rukia, stepping out of his closet in Yuzu's pajamas.

Blood was starting to seep through his clothing. Rukia took out the first-aid kit and took care of Ichigo. Once she was done, Rukia peered at his face. Ichigo's face was flushed and he looked exhausted.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course I am!" answered Ichigo, irritated.

He lied down in his bed and fell asleep. Rukia shrugged and climbed into Ichigo's closet, still feeling that something's wrong with him.

***

Morning came and Rukia stepped out of the closet in her school uniform. Another day of pretending to be a high school student. It's to do when you're over four hundred years old and you look like you're fifteen. Kon appeared once again.

"I've decided to forgive you, Rukia!" he exclaimed, jumping toward her.

Rukia threw him out the window.

That will keep him busy for a while, thought Rukia, satisfied.

She looked at Ichigo, who was still sleeping.

"Wake up already! We have school!" exclaimed Rukia, prodding him in the back with her finger.

Ichigo groaned and didn't move. With tremendous effort, Rukia rolled him onto his back and gasped. The red flush on his cheeks had increased to an alarming level and the dark circles under his eyes showed that he has been tossing and turning all night without sleep. Rukia was about to put her hand on his forehead when Ichigo slowly sat up."All right, _all right_. I'm up," he complained.

His voice was weak. Rukia didn't like the looks of this. He got up too quickly and swayed. Rukia quickly steadied him. Despite her petite figure, she was strong.

"Thanks," mumbled Ichigo, not looking at her.

"Maybe you should stay home today," said Rukia worriedly.

"I'm fine," replied Ichigo.

He grabbed his uniform and stomped off to the bathroom, annoyed by Rukia's fussing over him. Rukia sighed and climbed out of the window.

She stood out in the front yard as Ichigo stepped out of the house.

"That was fast. Did you even eat breakfast?" asked Rukia, munching on a protein bar.

"No," answered Ichigo.

"_Why_?"

"Wasn't hungry."

"Ichigo…"

"Aw, geez! Will you stop _worrying_ about me?!" exclaimed Ichigo, frustrated.

He stomped off, leaving Rukia behind. Rukia ran after him, feeling uneasy.

They reached the school just in time. Everyone in the classroom was chatting away. Rukia and Ichigo made their way to their desks, with Ichigo stumbling every now and then. Rukia caught him every time, only to have him wiggle out of her grasp. Orihime and Tastuki were nearby, watching.

"Something's wrong with Ichigo," whispered Orihime worriedly.

"Yeah, he's not being himself," replied Tastuki.

Ichigo collapsed onto his chair, the energy drained from him. Rukia sat at her desk without taking her eyes off him. Orihime and Tastuki approached him.

"Hey, Ichigo," greeted Orihime.

Ichigo didn't respond.

"You okay, Ichigo?" asked Tastuki.

No response. Orihime put a hand on his forehead and Ichigo didn't shrug it off. Rukia felt a surge of jealousy. Oh, he wouldn't let _her_ touch him but _Orihime's _okay?

"Oh! Ichigo, you're burning up!" exclaimed Orihime, pulling her hand back.

That brought Rukia back down to earth and she half-raised out of her seat. Tastuki touched Ichigo's forehead.

"Yeow! She's right, Ichigo! Maybe you should go to the nurse's office," said Tastuki.

"I'm fine," mumbled Ichigo.

The bell rang and everyone went back to their seats.

The morning droned on, never ending. Rukia kept glancing at Ichigo. As every minute passed by, he looked more and more worn out, as if just being a presence was a challenge. Rukia couldn't figure out what was wrong with the picture. Sure, she guessed that maybe he simply has a high fever but she feared that it might be something more. Suddenly, as if responding to that statement, Ichigo fell out of his seat.

"Ichigo!" cried out Rukia, jumping out of her seat and rushing toward him.

The whole class turned around and gasped.

"Ichigo!"

"_Ichigo_!"

"Kurosaki!"

Rukia took him in her arms. He was unconscious. Orihime, Tastuki, Chad and Uryu hovered over them.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Uryu.

"I think he's sick," answered Chad.

"Someone should take him home," said the teacher.

"I'll do it," replied Rukia.

She packed their things and lifted Ichigo onto her back. Everyone gasped at her strength but Orihime, Chad and Uryu felt Rukia's spiritual pressure, knowing that she was using her powers to lift him. They left the classroom.

**Please read and review.**


	2. At home

Rukia walked down the streets. Good thing most of her powers have returned or she wouldn't have been able to do this. For all she knew, none of this would've happened if Ichigo had listened to her when she told him to stay home.

"Ichigo, you idiot", thought Rukia grudgingly. But she softened when she felt Ichigo shift slightly next to her.

They arrived at the clinic. Rukia fished the keys from Ichigo's bag and unlocked the door. There was a sign on the window that said _Will be back in two weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience. _Isshin, Ichigo's father, was gone on a business trip and brought Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo's little sisters, with him.

Noticing this, Rukia realized that there is no one to take care of Ichigo. It looked like she'll have to skip school for awhile.

She entered the empty clinic and made her way upstairs. She found his bedroom and stepped inside. The time there was no Kon to be greeted by.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. She laid Ichigo on his bed and pulled to blankets over him. She touched his face. His skin was burning hot.

Rukia disappeared from the room and came back with a thermometer. She placed it in his mouth and waited. It beeped and she took it out. It read one hundred and two. Ichigo had a dramatically high fever.

Rukia looked at the time. It was almost noon. Rukia was impressed: Ichigo held out for a long time.

Not knowing what to do, Rukia went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened one of the cabinets and found boxes of soup. Following the instructions very carefully, she made chicken noodle soup because she overheard Tastuki tell Orihime that there's an ingredient in it that helps the healing process when _she_ was sick.

She braced herself and tasted it. She did well.

She poured the soup into two bowls and brought it upstairs.

***

Rukia closed the door gently with her foot and placed the tray on Ichigo's desk.

"That smells good."

Rukia let out a squeal of surprise and whipped around. Ichigo was still lying in his bed but he was awake.

"Ichigo!" exclaimed Rukia, rushing toward him and dropping to her knees next to him.

"Hey, Rukia. Miss me?" asked Ichigo, throwing her a teasing smile.

Rukia was so relieved to see him smile that she burst into tears and buried her face into Ichigo's chest. She sobbed profusely and Ichigo awkwardly patted her head.

"H-Hey. It's okay. I'm fine, see?" said Ichigo in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I-I was so worried about you! A-A fever of a hundred and two!" sobbed Rukia.

"Really? I don't _feel _that way…" replied Ichigo, surprised.

Rukia kept sobbing.

"C'mon, let's eat while it's still hot," said Ichigo, stroking her hair.

Rukia nodded and stood up. Embarrassed about breaking down, she quickly wiped away her tears and got the tray of soup. Ichigo sat up as she placed it on his lap and took her bowl.

They ate in silence.

"That was good. Not bad for a Soul Reaper," said Ichigo after awhile.

Without knowing why, Rukia felt a blush staining her cheeks and looked away to hide it. She quickly grabbed the tray of empty bowls and hurried downstairs.

She placed it on the counter and leaned against the fridge.

"Ugh. Why did I blush like that? All he said was that the soup was good," thought Rukia, frowning.

She made her way up the stairs and toward Ichigo's bedroom. She stepped inside and found Ichigo standing unsteadily in the middle of the room.

"Ichigo! You shouldn't be standing!" exclaimed Rukia, rushing toward him.

"I was bored. I'm trying to go get a book," said Ichigo, wobbling slightly.

"You could've waited until I came back!" replied Rukia indignantly.

"You were taking too long. Oh!" exclaimed Ichigo, falling forward.

He lost his balance and Rukia immediately acted. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, steadying him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to break his fall. They remained in that position. Rukia was listening to the steady beat of his heart as Ichigo was breating in the scent of her hair.

Rukia looked up as Ichigo looked down. Their eyes widened and they jumped apart. Ichigo let himself fall back onto his bed as Rukia looked everywhere but at Ichigo.

"Rukia?"

Rukia took a deep breath and slowly turned toward him. Ichigo's cheeks were redder than before; either his fever has suddenly increased or he was blushing. Rukia couldn't be sure.

"Yes, Ichigo?" asked Rukia quietly.

"Could you please give me my book?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh. Uh, sure," answered Rukia, picking the book up.

She gave it to him and Ichigo started to read. His face was less red than earlier, so Rukia knew that it wasn't the fever that caused it. She grabbed a magazine, lay on the ground and started to read.

***

A small _thud _woke Rukia from her slumber. Her eyes snapped open and the only source of light were the streetlamps outside. She raised her head and her cheek was stuck to the magazine page. Rukia felt it unstuck as she looked around the room. It was dark; the _thud_ came from Ichigo's slackened grip on the book as he fell asleep.

Rukia slowly got up and took out Yuzu's pyjamas from Ichigo's closet. She tip-toed out of the room and made her way to the bathroom.

***

She closed the door, locked it and turned on the taps from the bathtub. The bathtub filled itself with warm water and Rukia turned the taps off. She undressed and slid herself into the water. The warmth soothed her nerves and she felt herself relax, closing her eyes.

The image of herself being in Ichigo's strong arms came into her mind. She smiled at the thought, a warmth coming over her that wasn't from the bathwater. She let it take over, calming her, energizing her. Rukia sat up, grabbed the soap and washed herself.

***

Once she was done, Rukia hoisted herself out of the almost-cold water and emptied the tub. She dried herself and put the pyjamas on. She grabbed her uniform and exited the warm room.

She entered Ichigo's bedroom and felt a cool breeze hit her. She looked around for the source and saw that the window was open. Strange. The window wasn't open when she left. At first she thought it was Kon who came back in but she noticed Ichigo's shirt on the ground. _That_ definitely wasn't there when she left.

Rukia closed the bedroom door, dropped her clothes on the ground and toward Ichigo's bedside. Ichigo, shirtless, was sleeping soundly. Rukia guessed that he was hot so he must've opened the window and taken his shirt off.

Rukia fell to her knees and rested her chin on her arms on the bed and quietly watched him. He looked so peaceful. She was examining his upper body: his face, his neck, his arms and his chest.

Suddenly, she felt the desire to touch him. She raised a hesitant hand and gently stroked his hair. He didn't wake so she continued the gesture down his face and neck. She passed her hand lightly on his arm and she traced the lines of his abs.

Rukia repeated the gesture nine or ten times before Ichigo finally woke up. She quickly hid her hand as he looked at her. He smiled at her.

"That felt nice. But I don't recall asking you to stop," said Ichigo, smiling.

Rukia smiled and restarted stroking his hair.

"You know, I'm only doing this because you're sick," she said as she stroked his orange hair.

"It still feels nice all the same," replied Ichigo.

A small breeze came in through the window, cooling.

"That felt nice," said Rukia.

"I still like this better."

"Of course."

Rukia noticed that Ichigo was in his pyjamas.

"When did you change?"

"When you were gone. Where _were_ you, anyway?"

"Taking a bath."

"Ah…"

They continued like this until they both fell asleep.

**Please read and review.**


	3. Day off

The chirps of the birds signaled Rukia that it was morning. She opened her eyes, only to realize she was no longer on the floor. She was on Ichigo's bed, cuddled up to Ichigo himself. He had an arm around her and her hand was resting on his chest.

"Good morning," said Ichigo warmly.

Rukia's head snapped up.

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

The red in his cheeks had decreased dramatically overnight. There was a tinge of pink in the red but he still wasn't well enough to get out of bed.

"You're probably wondering why you're here and not on the floor," said Ichigo, smiling.

Rukia nodded.

"I woke up again and thought that you didn't look comfortable on the floor so I hoisted you up on the bed while you were sleeping. You're light as a feather, even to a sick person," explained Ichigo, slightly scared of her reaction.

Rukia was known to hit him when he upsets her. But Rukia just nodded.

"Thanks," she said, resting her head.

Ichigo looked at her.

"Ichigo," whispered Rukia again.

"Rukia, I…" started Ichigo.

"AHA!!"

Rukia and Ichigo sat up quickly; too quickly. Ichigo's head spun and he clutched it. Rukia pressed a hand to his chest, trying to ignore the fact that he was still shirtless, and gently pushed him back onto the pillows. Then she turned to the window and found the source of the voice.

Kon was standing on the windowsill.

"Now I see why you kept kicking me out! You wanted Ichigo instead of me! I will _never _forgive you for this!" exclaimed Kon, pointing an accusing finger at Rukia.

Rukia had had enough. She stood on the bed, ignoring Ichigo's stare, and stood in front of Kon. She placed her hands in front of her.

"Kido forty-two!" yelled Rukia.

Energy shot out from her hands, hitting Kon. It sent the stuffed animal flying across the city. Ichigo stared at her as she sat on the windowsill.

"What? I had to get rid of him somehow," said Rukia, crossing her legs.

"I-I know. Thanks for doing so," replied Ichigo.

Rukia felt a small breeze on her back and she sighed at the feeling it left. She felt the sun, too, warm and comforting.

She looked at the clock. School started in five minutes but they weren't going anywhere.

Rukia jumped off the windowsill and into the floor in one bounce and climbed into the closet, shutting the door behind her. She came back out a minute later in Yuzu's blue sundress.

"I'm off to make breakfast. Do you feel well enough to eat?" asked Rukia, pausing at the door.

"I guess I can eat a little something," answered Ichigo.

Rukia nodded and went downstairs.

***

She entered the kitchen and opened a cabinet. Inside, she found a box of pancake mix. Just like the soup, she followed the instructions very carefully and succeeded. She brought the meal upstairs.

"That smells good," said Ichigo as she sat down.

"Eat what you can. Don't rush things," replied Rukia.

Ichigo nodded and slowly ate. Amazingly, he was able to eat everything.

Rukia stared. Then, she leaned forward and touched his forehead. He cooled down, by a _lot_. Ichigo watched her anxiously, goose bumps rising up his arms at her touch. She leaned back, smiling.

"Your fever has gone down. I'm glad," said Rukia, relieved.

She giggled at his surprised expression, causing him to blush.

"Rukia…" said Ichigo.

"Yes?"

"Take the day off."

"What?"

"Take the day off. You worked hard at taking care off me. You need a break."

"But…"

"No buts. It'll do you some good and we both know it. Take my allowance and go to the mall. Buy some dresses of your own so that you can return Yuzu's clothes. Same for the pyjamas."

Rukia looked at the money on the desk.

"Okay," said Rukia, taking it.

"At a girl. Now go. I'll be fine," said Ichigo.

Rukia nodded and left.

***

Rukia walked down the streets, absent-minded. She had a great night with Ichigo the previous night and the morning was great until Kon showed up. It was comforting, it felt right and Rukia knew why. She loved him and she loved him for a while now. She knew why she was more worried than everyone else in the class. She knew why she kept watching over him nonstop. She knew why she was able to sense something wrong with him before everyone else. It was the same explanation for each. She loved him, simple as that.

Rukia blinked and found herself in the mall. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she arrived.

She sighed and began to shop.

***

The sun was setting when Rukia was walking home with several bags in her hands. She bought seven dresses and two pairs of pyjamas. She also bought a bit of evening wear: a long purple dress and matching shoe. You never know what could happen. Rukia was glad Ichigo made her go shopping. She felt energized and ready to take on anything.

She arrived at the Kurosaki clinic and found Ichigo sitting on the steps, waiting for her.

"Ichigo, you should be in bed," said Rukia, dropping her bags and sitting next to him.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. Plus, I wanted to be outside. I've been shut inside for too long," replied Ichigo, looking at the sky.

"For just almost two days!"

"Your point?"

Rukia didn't argue.

The temperature was slowly dropping outside. They both went inside since Ichigo was on the healing process. Ichigo helped her with her bags, despite Rukia's protests.

"So, what did you buy?" asked Ichigo once inside his bedroom.

"Dresses and pyjamas," answered Rukia.

"You spent all of my money, I hope?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Rukia took out the dresses one by one. Ichigo was impressed with her choices but he would never admit it. Instead, he settled with teasing her, especially at the bunny pattern pyjamas, which Rukia claimed they looked like her Chappi. She retuned Yuzu's clothing and took a bath.

Ichigo took one after her. He was becoming more energetic and was able to make more reckless, faster movements. Rukia was perched on the shelf of the closet when Ichigo came back. She examined him. All the red in his cheeks was gone, they were pink instead. His temperature was almost back to normal.

"He's making a speedy recovery," thought Rukia, impressed.

She climbed into the closet, closed the door and slipped under the blankets.

**Please read and review.**


	4. Healed

The closet door opened and light shinned in.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Ichigo cheerfully.

Rukia fell out of bed in surprise but she never met the floor. Instead, she fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that," said Ichigo, trying not to laugh.

She looked at him. Ichigo was cheerful, well, cheerful for Ichigo, anyway.

"_That was you?!_" exclaimed Rukia. "I thought it was Kon again!"

Ichigo laughed and squeezed her against him.

"Nope, just me," replied Ichigo.

He walked toward his bed and sat down with Rukia in his lap.

Rukia was confused. Why was Ichigo treating her like this, like a lover? His arms hung around her waist, not letting her go. Rukia thought that maybe it was the fever that made him delusional.

Ichigo took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. Rukia gasped and smiled. The temperature of his face was back to normal. The color was back to normal as well.

"It shows that you're a Soul Reaper. We heal a bit faster than normal humans," said Rukia casually.

"Yeah, well, I have you to thank," replied Ichigo.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't leave you like this with your family gone," said Rukia.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad they're gone."

"What?"

"Yeah, Yuzu would've been all over me, Karin probably wouldn't have cared less and Dad would've tried to fight with me just to boost my strength."

"Wouldn't that have the opposite effect?"

"Try telling him."

"Right…"

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Ichigo, can I go change me clothes?" asked Rukia suddenly.

Ichigo looked at her.  
"I'll be right back," she added.

He nodded and let her go. She hurried inside the closet and changed. She came back out wearing a purple sundress.

"Nice," said Ichigo.

Rukia smiled and sat in his lap again, feeling his arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

A thought occurred to her. Rukia summoned all her courage to ask the question that has been bothering her.

"Ichigo, why are you treating me this way?" she asked nervously.

"What way?" he replied, scowling.

"You know, letting me pass my hand through your hair and on your body, letting me sleep on your bed, giving me your allowance to buy clothes of my own _and_ letting me sit in your lap," enumerated Rukia.

Ichigo looked into space for a minute, lost in thought, before answering.

"You really don't know?"

Before Rukia had a chance to react, Ichigo pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wide but closed when her brain processed what was happening. They separated when they could no longer breathe.

"_Now _can you see why?" panted Ichigo.

"Yes, I'd have to be blind not to," answered Rukia breathlessly.

"I guess I never was really sick, just love sick," replied Ichigo.

"What makes you say that?"

"I started feeling better when I realized my feelings for you."

Rukia laid her head on his shoulder, feeling as if everything was right in the world.

***

Ichigo and Rukia returned to school the next week, much to everyone's relief. Nobody was surprised to learn that they were going out. Orihime's feelings were hurt but she accepted it.

The week after, Ichigo's family returned. Yuzu felt guilty for being away while Ichigo was sick, Karin was indifferent and Ishin attacked him just to test his strength.

Ichigo introduced Rukia as his girlfriend to his family, only to have Ishin and Yuzu question what happened during the days of Ichigo's illness. Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed and Rukia simply giggled at the memories.

She secretly lived in Ichigo's bedroom, just like before. Only this time, she slept in his bed with him instead of his closet, much to Kon's dismay. They continued their lives as Soul Reapers and high school students, their life turning out the way they want it to be.

_**The end**_

**Author's note: Hope you liked it!**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
